Elsword Fairy Tales
by ChocoPieCheryl
Summary: Elsword x Aisha, Chung x Eve and dare I say it... Raven x Rena x.x (Is a Raven x aisha fan) Fairy tales, Elsword style. Was made when I was trying to read the Elgang to sleep. -.- I also love fairy tales and Elsword :D Rated T for some bloody scenes and violence.


** Raven: Blade Master**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

In the demon's forest there lived several creatures that made homes in separate parts of the forest. They hid from each other. The creatures lived in the forest together, away from humans. This is the story about a werewolf and an elf.

"Raven, congratulations; you have finished the third step to becoming a true werewolf."

The black werewolf with the white stripe going down his back transformed into a man and wiped the blood off of his face from his battle with a fellow pack member.

"What's the final step?" He smirked widely.

The king werewolf came out from the shadows of the cave, grinning devilishly with two golden yellow eyes that gleamed yellow.

"Your final task is to consume our enemy of the forest."

"Enemy?"

"An elf." He growled.

Raven chuckled darkly, "Is that all?"

"You seem confident, but remember overconfidence can lead to your destruction. I assume this will be an easy assignment for you. Unlike the other creatures you can look past the elves concealment cloaks. "

"Understood." The man growled with a smile.

. . . . .

"Rena! Please come." The green haired Elder motioned to the elf.

"Yes elder?" She said happily.

"One of your fellow sister's at the other side of the forest is sick and on bed rest. I want you to deliver this medicine to her." She was handed a basket covered with a red cloth.

"I'll be happy to help!"

"Remember to take your cloak with you! If you do not put it on you will surely be attacked by a cowardly hiding beast."

Rena nodded, "Yes elder."

She put on her red and velvet cloak; moving her ponytail to the side and pulling the hood over her head; holding the basket tightly.

"I'm off."

. . . . .

_"An elf? Where are they… I don't see or smell any nearby." _Raven sniffed at the air. "Ah!" He caught something.

Hiding behind the trees he began running towards the scent. _"It's nearby!" _He stopped, there was the elf, she wore a red, velvet cloak that should've concealed her scent as well as her body, but Raven was different; he could see past the cloaks.

_"Her scent is so appetizing! I have to eat her!" _He growled silently.

The elf paused and looked his way; he quickly went behind the tree and blended in with his surroundings, transforming into a wolf. He looked away for his eyes were his main weakness in the art of camouflage. They gleamed golden orange and could easily be spotted. The elf continued walking through the forest.

_"Hmmm… Where could she be going? I should just attack, but I might as well have a little fun while I'm hunting." _

The wolf continued to follow; Rena pulled her hood to her face and looked up to the sky. "W-Was that rain?"

Raven looked up to the sky, _"Grrrr… I was too busy looking for prey that I didn't even realize that the clouds had shifted." _

The elf began running, but Raven ran swiftly and quietly; catching up to her as best she could.

_"She'd most likely be looking for shelter… And I know just where the nearest unoccupied shelter is." _

He ran faster than the elf, hoping to reach the destination before her.

. . . . .

_"Why didn't I realize it was going to rain?" _Rena ran through the flooded grass, pulling her cloak on tighter, and hugging the basket to protect it from the rain.

She slipped dropping the entire basket onto the ground; mud drenched her cloak as she picked up the potion bottles as swiftly as she could. Rena stood up and began running again; doing her best not to fall.

_"I think I see something… A cabin!" _She headed straight for it. Opening the door and slamming it shut. Her eyes scanned the room, it was dark and empty, and the only thing she could see was the tree outside of the window, along with the thunder and lightning flashing. Her hands patted at the wal until she found a light switch and flipped it on. She took her cloak off sighing and dropping it the floor.

Although it felt as though the cabin was empty, she didn't realize someone was watching her.

. . . . .

The wolf peeked through the doors to the closet. _"Lucky she didn't plan on hanging her cloak in the closet, but when should I attack?" _

She sat on the floor, placing the basket next to her.

"_This elf… She reminds me of my previous mate Seris that died in a hunt. We weren't actually married at the time, but I still loved her. She has the same hair… The same eyes…" _

"Who's there?"

. . . . .

Rena got her bow ready, something was wrong. She slowly went to the closet readying her weapon. The doors burst open and she found herself pinned onto the floor and meeting a man's two golden eyes, he was wet from the rain.

_"A werewolf!" _She struggled to free her arms and legs, but she was completely vulnerable.

There was a growl coming from the man, Rena looked away preparing for whatever was to come, but she was not expecting what came next.

Raven licked at her neck.

"H-Hey! What are you doing!?"

"Tasting you."

"H-Huh?'

He jumped off, "Y-You don't taste as good as I thought."

Rena sat up and prepared an arrow for.

"Unholy beast!"

He sighed and sat still. "Shoot if you want."

The elf was so unsure. This wolf had spared her; many others would've killed her on the spot. "W-What's your name?"

"Raven."

"Oh… My name's Rena." She looked out towards the window.

The rain had stopped.

"Th-Thank you." She grabbed her mud dried cloak and basket, running out of the cabin as fast as she could.

Raven sighed. _"Why couldn't I do it?"_

_ . _ . . . .

Rena ran through the wet forest, the sun's rays were peeking through the clouds.

_"I'm almost there! I'm almost to other tribe!" _

Unexpectedly her foot was caught! She flinched in pain; it was a hunter's trap!

She shook her foot although she knew it was useless. A bell rang, she could hear barking; the dogs were coming!

She tried prying the trap open; cutting her fingers in the process, but all her attempts failed.

"We've gotten one!" There was a deep voice shouting with glee.

_"Banthus! Hunting demon's for money again, huh? But this time he has dogs!"_

They black dogs began running faster as soon as they had seen the vulnerable elf. This would be the end of her freedom.

They surrounded her; Banthus looked at the sight grinning at his success.

Before he could tie her up, another creature came running in, throwing the wolves around. There were gruesome noises and whines. Her rescuer was a wolf! It was Raven!

"R-Raven! Run! There are too many!"

But the wolf continued to thrash around with the dogs. They jumped onto his back and bit his him deeply; earning a few whines. Banthus tried to pry Raven off of his dogs, but instead he attacked the bandit, biting the big man's neck; cutting off his airflow.

Raven had won, but he continued thrashing the dead bodies around.

"R-Raven!" Rena pleaded. She sat up trying to move; she grabbed the wolf and pulled him in for a hug. "I-It's okay now… I'm safe thanks to you." She cried.

The wolf stopped and placed his snout onto her shoulder. He transformed back into a human and hugged her back.

"P-Please let me protect you Rena." He blushed.

She stopped the embrace and smiled, "Thank you Raven."

. . . . .

A WEEK LATER

Rena was busy picking flowers in the large field, with no cloak and an injured leg; it was a risky thing to be doing.

Two boys with lion ears watched her while hiding behind a bush.

"Ohhh~ She looks tasty." One whispered.

"Let's attack now." The other one said.

"Ahem…"

They looked behind themselves. There was a man grabbing them by the ears, a dark I'll kill you aurora surrounded him as his eyes glowed yellow. "Who looks tasty?"

"Eeeck!" The two boys ran away leaving a trail of dust.

Raven smirked devilishly. He grabbed a few flowers and walked up to Rena, he dropped the petals into her hair.

Rena looked his way and giggled, " I think I need to get home."

Raven smiled, "Here let me." He picked her up in his arms and gave her a kiss on her lips and gave her a piggy back ride back home.

. . . . .

The alpha wolf sighed, "So Raven's inner wolf has been destroyed."

**Me: And they all lived happily ever after~ The end.**

** Aisha: Awwww~ That was so cute! Tell us another story Cheryl! **

** Me: *reading the Elgang to sleep* ****No sleep NOW DX **

** Rena: Tell us another one~ Please. **

** Me: Fine… (Chapter two Elsword x Aisha or Chung x Eve coming soom) **


End file.
